Snoring Beauty
by Werecat Boy
Summary: A humorous Fractured Fairy Tale twist on Disney's Sleeping Beauty. R&R please.
1. Once Upon A Time

A while back ago I started and finished a fractured fairy tale version of Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs entitled "Snow White And The Seven Elves." I planned on writing another one, on my favorite Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty. And now after all that time, I've finally gotten around to writing the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. Also a big thanks to Aquarian Wolf and all her editing skills. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Farflingin, Germany, there lived a king and a queen by the names of Steffie and Vera. The royal couple had longed for a child, and then one magical day their wish was granted. Vera gave birth to a young girl, and they named her Dawning, after the sunrise. In honor of the young princess's birthday, the King and Queen proclaimed a great festival throughout the land, and invited every lord and lady to the castle for a special day of christening the infant princess. 

King Steffie spared no expense in this lavish ceremony. A 60 piece orchestra was called upon, while the King also hired a well known minstrel singer and comedian touring the area by the name of Sir William Cosby. In the middle of a dragon pudding pops plug in front of the royal court, the herald announced a special visitor to the proceedings.

A good friend of King Steffie's, a fat gas station attendant named Moobert, had arrived along with his four year-old son Prince Fill-Up. (Fill-Up had gotten his unusual name from when Moobert opened his first gas station in the kingdom. He had met his wife there, and Moobert named his son in honor of the first words she had spoken to him.) Since he constructed his first gas station, chains sprang up around the kingdom, and now next to the King, Moobert had been the wealthiest man in the land. Steffie and Moobert had arranged plans that the young princess would marry Fill-Up upon her eighteenth birthday so the two old cronies could share their fortunes together.

While the two rich tycoons greeted one another, a bright light suddenly shined in the center of the room. The beam glowed a blinding white, almost illuminating the entire chamber. Three hooded little figures floated out of the beam and landed on the floor with a loud crash.

"Ow! Get offa me, ya big ox!" an old woman screeched in a harsh tone. The little old lady pushed a fat woman that was laying on top of her, off to the side.

Brushing off her dress, the old lady looked up and saw that everyone's eyes in the entire room were turned to them: three little old fairies dressed in fuchsia, aqua, and periwinkle.

"Hello everyone!" greeted the short woman in the fuchsia dress. "Sorry to drop in unexpected, but our invitations must have gotten lost in the mail."

"Why do the three moths always have to drop in?" Vera muttered to her husband.

The three old fairies were usually kindly, jolly women...that is when they weren't getting into an argument. There was Baggy, who was always outfitted in a fuchsia dress that was three times too big for her; Naggy, the fairy in aqua who never once shut up or stopped complaining about something; and Maggie, the fat little fairy dressed in periwinkle.

Hovering over to the young Dawning's crib, the three fairies went to work bestowing their own special gifts for the young princess.

"Sweet princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty," Baggy proclaimed. With a wave of her wand in the air, a make-up kit suddenly materialized beside the cradle.

"Tiny princess, I shall bring the gift of song!" Naggy proclaimed. Waving her wand, fairy dust flew out of it and transformed itself into a large saxophone.

Maggie stepped forward before the cradle and smiled. "Sweet princess, my gift..."

Before Maggie could present her gift, a rush of wind blustered throughout room, as the sounds of thunder crackled overhead. Black smoke swirled about in the center of the room, and out of smog stepped the ugliest creature ever known to man: the grotesque, evil fairy Freakzella.

The fury in the old hag's eyes could not be contained as she glared at the King and Queen. She surveyed the rest of the room with a cruel sneer. "Well! Quite a celebration I see you have here, King Steffie." She glanced over at the three good fairies and grimaced. "I see even the three do-gooding biddies are here!"

"Why you..." Maggie shouted. She was about to fly over and beat the ugly fairy's face to a bloody pulp, but was held back by Baggy. Angrily, the fat woman beat the fuchsia fairy over the head with her wand. "Let me go!"

"You know I was quite furious when I did not see an invitation in my mailbox this morning, Steffie!" Freakzella glowered. "I began to wonder why I wasn't invited."

"It's because your face looks like it was thrown in the garbage disposal and then set on fire!" Maggie shouted.

Freakzella gritted her teeth and glared back at Maggie. The wicked fairy wanted to zap the fat woman right then and there, but held her rage back for later.

"Oh, it's all just a simple misunderstanding!" Naggy interrupted. "The King forgot to send invitations to us as well. It was just a mix up, wasn't it?"

Steffie looked back, and his eyes darted back and forth. "Oh yes...yes, a mix up! That's the ticket!"

"Oh?" Freakzella replied calmly. "Well then, I suppose that changes everything!" Suddenly, the look of joy on her face disappeared and her tone reverted to solemn once again. "But I'm still going to place a curse, just for the hell of being a nasty witch!"

"What?!" the King and Queen shouted in disbelief.

"Hey, I have a reputation to uphold here! I'm not going to turn soft!" Freakzella furrowed her brow as she went into deep thought. "Hmmm, now let me see here...something ironic would be nice...ah, I have it! Before the sun sets on her eighteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger upon a gas pump nozzle and die!"

An audible gasp rose up around the room, as Freakzella laughed wickedly.

"Guards!" Steffie shouted. "Seize that horrid creature!"

Raising her magical staff in the air, Freakzella shouted to the surrounding sentinels. "Stand back you fools!"

The guards immediately halted as they looked backed at Freakzella curiously. An awkward pause permeated the room; the evil fairy hadn't actually counted on them stopping. With a shrug of her shoulders, the witch zapped the guards and transformed them into a group of pigs and sheep. With an evil laugh and a puff of black smoke, Freakzella disappeared out of sight.

The King and Queen looked on with an expression of shock upon their faces.

"Don't fear your majesties," Baggy tried to comfort the royal couple. "Maggie still has her gift to give."

"You mean, she'll be able to stop this curse?!" Vera almost jumped up in happiness.

"No, but she can help."

With a determined look, Maggie stepped forward and waved her magic wand in the air. "Sweet princess, against this wicked curse I oppose, in place of death you'll find slumber repose, and from this sleeping bliss, you shall be awakened by love's first kiss."

King Steffie stared back at Maggie with his mouth agape. "What?!" he finally blurted out. "Fall into a deep sleep?! That's the best magical nonsense you can do?! What kind of magic school drop outs are you?! What sort of ridiculous hocus pocus was that?!"

"Why you ungrateful..." Maggie, riled up, was about to fly over to the King and give him the thrasing of his life, but was held back again by Baggy.

"Come along now," Baggy replied. "We've done our work."

And with a quick wave of their wands, the three fairies disappeared.

* * *

Despite the good fairies' plan, King Steffie still feared for his daughter. So that evening, he ordered all his pig and sheep guards to gather every single gas pump in the kingdom. Stacking them all upon one another, the guards proceeded to throw a torch upon the mountain of fuel containers. A fiery explosion similar to an atomic bomb erupted, and a huge black mushroom cloud flooded over the kingdom. 

"I think it might have been a better idea if you had emptied them first, dear," Vera commented to her husband.

Moobert looked on at the explosion, and burst into tears. "I'm ruined! My business is ruined!"

"Well, it looks like back to the days of the horse and carriage for us," Steffie commented. "You could always still sell the snacks in your store, plus shoes for the horses and buggy whips too."

The fat tycoon brushed his beard thoughtfully. "Hmm, never thought of that..."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the mushroom cloud continued to circle the village, the three fairies were busily thinking of a plan in their shack at the edge of town. 

"We have to think of some way to keep Freakzella from fulfilling the curse," Baggy paced about. "But how?"

"We could always turn the princess into a clod of dirt," Naggy suggested.

"No, no! That's too messy!"

"I know!" Maggie piped up. "How about a ladybug?"

"No! She'll get squashed too easily!" Baggy shouted.

"A can of soup?"

"How about a coat hanger?"

"A chair?"

"An apple?"

"An ironing board?"

"A bar of chocolate?"

"I got it! A paper clip!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Baggy erupted. "THESE IDEAS ALL STINK! SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!"

There was dead silence in the wooden shack as Naggy and Maggie stared blankly.

"Well!" Naggy huffed indignantly. The aqua fairy suddenly went into a tirade that perfectly explained her name. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas here! That's just like you! Always bossing everybody around, yet your pea-sized brain can't function to actually come up with a good idea! If anyone should be in charge, it should be me! How many times have I told you that none of your ideas work either? Remember that time with the bumblebees in the birthday cake for Freakzella? 'Oh it will be a great idea!' you said. 'She loves bees' you said. Yeah, it certainly sweetened our relationship with her when she had welts on her face for a week!"

Tired of listening to the other fairy, Baggy grabbed Maggie's wand and her own, and shoved them into her ears to block out the noise. Concentrating while Naggy continued to babble away, a plan began to formulate in the elder fairy's head.

Yanking the wands out of her ears, Baggy jumped up in the air. "I've got a plan!"

"I hope it's better than your plan to free the dragon from the dungeons last year. I don't think I can stand another idea of pure genius like that!" Naggy sarcastically commented.

"Shut up and listen for a minute!" Baggy shouted back. "There's that huge cave all the way back in Samson's Swamp at the edge of the kingdom. We'll take the princess and we'll raise her up ourselves in that cave."

"That's a great idea!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Oh, pleeeease!" Naggy rolled her eyes heavenward. "You can count me out of your medieval stone age family!"

"Can you think of any better plans?" Baggy asked.

Naggy grumbled at the ground in defeat. "I suppose not."

"Fine, then it's settled. Tonight, we'll go to the King and Queen and persuade them to take Dawning with us. She's sure to be out of harm's way," Baggy instructed.

"Unless you factor in your cooking," Naggy retorted.

"Stuff it!"

With a wave of their wands, the three fairies disappeared from the shack and headed towards the castle. After a long debate with King Steffie and Queen Vera, the fairies were granted their request, and whisked the infant princess off to the swamps.


	2. A Chubby Young Stranger

A big thanks to Aquarian Wolf with helping to provide the crawfish gag.

* * *

Eighteen years soon rolled by in the kingdom, and even without gasoline powered vehicles, the Farflingen community was still strong with the horse and carriage. A time of great rejoicing had fallen over the land, as the day to the Princess Dawning's birthday drew near.

On this special day, King Steffie ordered an even more grand, gala event than his daughter's first birthday. The King and Queen were overjoyed at the thought of their daughter returning home this evening.

However, of all the merriness, there was still one sour (and very green) face about the Princess's birthday today. Deep in the Bellywood Bayous at the edge of town, in Joe's Crab Shack, Freakzella viciously paced back and forth. The wicked fairy had chosen this hideout since it was the most secluded area in the entire kingdom. That, and she made a good business on the side selling crab gumbo.

"Are you sure you've searched everywhere?!" she demanded.

"Da yep, yep! We's uh, lookeded everywhere's!" one of her hillbilly goons replied. Good henchman had been very hard to find these days, so the wicked fairy had to settle on paying the backwoods residents to do her bidding.

"What about every house in the village?!" Freakzella ranted. "Surely she must have been in one of those!"

"Da, nope, nopers, definitely no! We's uh, searched every single crib in dis here kingdom."

Freakzella paused for a moment as her ears pricked up. "Crib? Did you just say, crib?"

"Da, yep, yep! Every crib in this village," the hillbilly nodded back enthusiastically.

"Ah, very good. Carry on then," Freakzella commanded. She turned and paused for a second as she registered the words in her head again. "Wait a minute...you morons! She isn't a baby any more. She's eighteen years old! You bumbling, inbred twits!"

Raising her scepter high in the air, a large lightning bolt flew and struck the group of hillbillies. When the smoke cleared, all that remained of the backwoods clan was a smoking pile of ashes.

The wicked fairy let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed into her chair. She pulled up the map that was laying on the table into her lap. "Now let me see...we've searched Fig Forest already...and Mumple Mountain."

Suddenly, from outside on the porch of the shack, a hillbilly man screeched out a painful harmony as he strummed on a banjo.

"Oooooh, I went down south aways, to see my little pretty Daisy Mae. I asked would ye marry me, and she said get the hell away from me! Singin' away, go away, go away! Singin' away, go away, go away!"

Freakzella pounded her fists on the table. "How am I suppose to concentrate on anything with all these distractions!" Picking up her golden scepter, she aimed it out the window and zapped a bolt of energy. A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the bayou, followed by a splash in the water. Freakzella turned back to the map. "Now let me see, where was I? Hmmm, I still haven't searched in Samson's Swamp yet."

The witch jumped up from her seat in joy. "That must be it! That's the only place that we haven't searched yet! My pet, scour Samson's Swamp!"

Freakzella turned to her pet laying there on the table...a tiny, unmoving crawfish. She stared at the small crustacean.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! I said search Samson's Swamp!"

No response came from the small animal, except for the chirping of the crickets in the bayou. The evil fairy tapped her foot impatiently.

Picking up the small creature, Freakzella ran out to the porch and flung it into the air. "Fly away, my minion!"

The crawfish floated into the air and landed on the surface of the water. A crocodile suddenly emerged from the depths and swallowed the tiny creature whole.

"Fine!" the wicked fairy grumbled. "I suppose that if you want anything done, you have to do it yourself!"

Freakzella grumbled and in a puff of smoke vanished to search for the Princess.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dismal little cave over in Samson's Swamp, the three fairies had raised the young Princess Dawning as their own, and nicknamed her Dawn. Keeping their fairy identities a secret, they sheltered the Princess from the outside world and she never knew of her royal heritage. The Princess had grown up to be a very beautiful young woman, although having lived out in the swamps and surrounded by forest animals had an unusual affect on the girl.

Feeling in tune with nature, the young girl had become a sort of "flower child." Wearing a bright pink dress, and beads in her hair, the young woman ran about the swamps barefooted all the time. The maiden also had developed a mischievous side, known to play pranks on her three "adoptive aunts."

On this morning of her eighteenth birthday, Dawn went through her normal morning routine. Silently stepping over to the bed the three fairies shared, the Princess tried her best to surpress her snickers. Placing the saxophone into her mouth, she blasted an F sharp as loud as she could before running out of the cave laughing. This served as the fairies wake up call every morning.

The three old ladies bolted up right in their bed, with Maggie falling onto the hard ground as usual.

"This all your fault, you know!" Maggie shouted at Naggy. "If you haven't given her that stupid saxophone this wouldn't happen every morning."

"I know! I know!" Naggy squawked back. "I should have just given her a harp."

Baggy suddenly looked on the wall calendar and noticed today circled in red ink.

The elder fairy let out a gasp. "Fudgit! It's Dawn's birthday, and we didn't even get her a present! Quick, we'll have to make something for her!"

"Make something?!" Maggie asked in shock. "What can we make? We can't make a piece of toast without burning it up!"

"How about a pair of shoes," Naggy dryly commented. "With the way that girl runs barefoot through the sludge all the time like a wild animal, I'm surprised she hasn't gotten any ticks yet."

"No! It needs to be something special," Baggy insisted. "I got it! Naggy you build a guitar."

"A guitar?! Why in the name of criminately would I want to do that? She already has a saxophone!"

"Well, you know how she's always wanted one. Besides, it'll help with her song-writing."

"That child has yet to write any decent music that I've heard!" Naggy insisted. "Yesterday she wrote some gibber-gabberish tune called 'Incense and Peppermints,' and let me tell you..."

Baggy continued to tune the aqua fairy out as she prattled on about her plans. "Maggie, I want you to help me bake a cake."

"But where are we going to get the ingredients for that?" Maggie wondered. "We don't have any batter."

"Hmm, that's true," Baggy thought. "We could use our magic, but that would be too risky. I suppose we could always use mud..."

"Oh, Aunt Baggy's good old-fashioned mud pie. Sure to give you indigestion for a week!" Naggy retorted. "Why don't you just go and scoop off some slime from the top of the cave to use as icing?"

"Say!"

"Oh, no! Don't you even dare think about!" Naggy shouted. "I could barely stomach that so called delicious insect casserole you invented yesterday."

Dawn skipped back into the cave with a broad grin on her face. She noticed the three old women huddled around together, arguing as usual. The Princess tiptoed closer to try and eavesdrop in on their conversation.

"Good morning!" she cheerfully piped up. The fairies immediately halted their discussion and turned to smile at their adoptive niece. Dawn raised a mischievous eyebrow. "And what are you three up to today? It sounds like you were having an awfully interesting conversation."

"Oh, um, we...uh," Baggy sputtered back, bewildered. "We were just saying that we wanted you to...uh..." The old woman suddenly spied a basket lying in the corner. "We wanted you to pick some brambles. Yes, that's it! Brambles!"

"Brambles?" Dawn asked. It was obvious the young Princess wasn't buying this excuse.

"Yes, for the bramble soup we're cooking tonight!" Maggie chimed in.

There was a long pause, but the look on Dawn's face said it all. "You're going to get me something for my birthday while I'm gone, aren't you?"

"No!" the three women all exclaimed together. "No, of course not. What ever gave you that idea?"

Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you three not to give me anything for my birthday? I keep telling you, you don't need to have possessions to be happy. Just let your spirit be free!"

Baggy and Maggie smiled back, but Naggy's face was twisted into a deep frown.

"Stop that damn hippy talk and get to picking up some brambles now!" Naggy pushed the young girl outside of the cave, and marched back over to the other fairies.

"Was that really necessary?" Maggie asked sarcastically.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" Baggy interrupted.

* * *

Dawn blissfully trotted through the muck and the mire of the swamps, as she looked about the beauty of the place. Sure it could be dismal sometimes and smelled worse than any garbage dump, but it was brimming with such activity. She felt as if she was a part of nature in the place. And she also had befriended many of the kind forest animals: the crocodiles, the snakes, the mosquitoes, and the toads.

Finding a peaceful, secluded glade, Dawn sat down on a hollowed out log and placed her saxophone strap around her neck. With a huge gasp of air, the Princess blew a high C note into the instrument to tune it. Following the blast, the birds in the trees flew into a frenzy, and scattered away from the area. Screeching out a whole slew of notes, Dawn occasionally paused to think of some lyrics she could put to this melody.

However, the birds weren't the only ones to overhear this horrid symphony. A young man was trudging his way through the swamps after his horse had thrown him off its back and dashed off. Now he was hoping to find a way back to his father's mansion from the swamps.

The gentleman actually turned out to be Moobert's young son, Fill-Up. The teenage boy had become a very handsome and fit gentleman...except for his soft, chubby belly which could be seen visibly bulging from underneath his shirt a little. This was due mostly to the fact that most of his life he had only eaten the snacks from his father's stores.

The blasting sound suddenly halted the young man in his tracks, as he turned his attention to it. "Where is that god-awful sound coming from?! It sounds like a dying moose!"

Running through the sludge of the swamp, Fill-Up followed the noise to the clearing where he saw the young Dawn wailing away on the saxophone. Putting the instrument down, she hummed the distorted notes she had blasted and wrote them down on a piece of paper.

"Let me see..." she pondered thoughtfully as she tried to write lyrics to her new creation. "I know you, I jammed with you once upon a...hoedown? No, no, that doesn't work! A fantasy? Hmmm, I suppose I could use dream there too."

Young Fill-Up smiled at the young woman as he witnessed her writing out this new melody. The young man was certainly captivated by this girl's beauty, and her lovely singing voice. Although, so far, he wasn't too impressed with her saxophone playing.

Walking over to the young forest maiden, Fill-Up placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Excuse me, but I..."

Faster than any lightning bolt, Dawn leaped to her feet and threw herself out of his touch. "Don't you touch me!"

"I'm sorry," Fill-Up tried to calm down the young woman. "I didn't mean to..."

"YOU CANNOT VIOLATE MY PERSONAL SPACE! I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!" Bellowing out a loud "HIIII-YAAAAH!" the Princess delivered a swift karate chop to the man's arms.

"Owwwww!" the gentleman screamed. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?! All I wanted to find out was where that saxophone playing was come from!"

"Oh..." Dawn paused and looked to the ground, embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm not really a people person. I haven't been around too many others besides my aunts."

"So I can tell from your social skills." Fill-Up continued to rub his arm in pain and sat down on the hollowed log.

Dawn couldn't help but laugh as she saw the young man rub his arm. "Sorry about that. Maybe you can come back to my house and my aunts can get some ice for your arm. Well, it's not really what you would call a house, I suppose dwelling fits it better."

"Thanks," the chubby-bellied gentleman chuckled back. He was completely captivated by the maiden's beauty and her sense of humor. Not to mention she looked different from anyone else he knew in the kingdom with the bright pink tie-died dress she was wearing.

Dawn helped the young man off the log and led him back towards the cave.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself better, since we didn't get off exactly on the right foot. My name is Dawn," she smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you...I think," Fill-Up chuckled as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm. "My name's Fill-Up."

"Fill-Up?" Dawn raised a curious eyebrow. She looked at the young man's soft stomach and poked it playfully. "You look more like filled-out to me."

The young gentleman blushed embarrassedly. "I can't help it. It's just a small glandular problem."

"I suppose then that's why you have a pack of Hostess Snowballs sticking out of your pocket," she laughed.

Fill-Up looked down and quickly shoved the snacks down into his pockets and blushed even a brighter shade of red. He grinned sheepishly back at the peasant girl, making his big chubby cheeks stick out even more.

Dawn laughed back and smiled. She had to admit that this young man was kind of cute, and seemed to have a good humor about himself. She looked at his smiling face and couldn't help but grin back. Eventually, about half way on their journey to the cave, Dawn and Fill-Up soon found themselves holding each other's hands.


	3. A Secret Revealed

Freakzella set out about searching Samson's Swamp in a little rowboat she had rented from a nearby bridge troll. She reasoned it was probably easier to search by boat than go trekking through the mud and sludge.

"Stupid, lazy crawfish," the witch grumbled to herself. "This wouldn't have happened if I had just ordered that raven from the catalog."

Freakzella continued to row through the swamp, when she saw a fellow longboat emerging from the fog. A regal looking Queen was pushing the boat with a long paddle, as she held a basket of fruit in her lap.

"Apples!" the Queen's cold voice shouted into the bog. "Nice, juicy apples."

Freakzella stared back with at her with a raised eyebrow. "And just what are you doing here?"

"I'm selling apples around here since that Snow chick seized power over my kingdom and banished me," the icily beautiful Queen bitterly replied. She extended the apple to the evil fairy. "Care to try one? With a face that green, you could use a little fruit to help your complexion."

A look of rage spread across the evil fairy's face. "Beat it, sister! This is my story!"

Raising her staff into the air, Freakzella let out a bolt of energy and sent the Queen's longboat skipping across the water, and back further into the bog.

The sorceress continued to row until finally the water level was too shallow to continue onward.

"Oh, just perfect!" Freakzella shouted sarcastically. Stepping out, she walked through the ankle high water, with her feet occasionally sticking in the mud.

"Great! These are my best high-heels!" the evil fairy continued to complain aloud. "They're completely ruined! And my cloak is completely drenched."

Yanking her feet out of the muck, the evil fairy slipped and fell into the water. Rage would be an understatement as anger bubbled up inside Freakzella. Throwing herself up out of the water, she let out a scream of frustration. The birds in the trees above scattered away in fright, as the toads submerged into the water.

Her hands clenching into balled fists, she took deep breaths and tried to relax and rambled on in broken tirades. "Stupid rotten, smelly water...hate all...have revenge...zap fairy biddies...kill Dawn soon...make fun of Fill-Up and his gut afterwards...laugh in evil triumph."

Tromping along, Freakzella stormed through the swamps before finally she came to a log to rest upon and dried out her shoes. "They must be somewhere in this godforsaken wasteland. But where?!"

Resting her violin-like chin upon her palm, the wicked fairy pondered thoughtfully the hiding place of the princess. As she continued to think, Freakzella suddenly became aware of a strange feeling in the ground beneath her. It felt like it was slowly...sinking.

Glancing down, the witch looked in horror and noticed that her feet were slowly submerging into the soft, sandy ground. Staring straight ahead, Freakzella just frowned and raised a cynical eyebrow.

"This isn't a good day."

* * *

Dawn and Fill-Up finally reached the cave within a few minutes. The young couple continued to look and smile at each other. Fill-Up grinned at the young maiden, captivated by her sense of humor and beauty. 

Dawn kept glancing over at the young gentleman. There was something she found so adorable about his charm and goofiness. And he was such a prime target for much of her playful teasing.

Rapping on a side wall of the cave, the flower child called out. "Baggy, Naggy, Maggie. I'm back."

The three women quickly dropped their activities in shock at hearing their adoptive goddaughter call.

"Nobody's home!" Maggie replied.

"Like that's going to do much, genius!" Naggy sarcastically retorted.

Dawn stepped closer into the cave, with Fill-Up following closely behind her. She raised an impish eyebrow as she saw them all drop the projects they were working on. Naggy was trying to make some crude looking object out of brittle twigs, while it appeared that Baggy and Maggie were making some bizarre concoction by slathering mud and slime together.

"What are you doing back so early?" Baggy scolded. "We told you not to come back for a while!"

"I keep tellin' ya, she's a wild child!" Naggy screeched. "She never does anything she's told!" The elderly woman then turned her glare over to Fill-Up, who was nervously shuffling his feet as he looked about the cave. He stared at the three little old aunts with a curious glance. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but they looked vaguely familiar, as if he had seen them before.

"And who's this guy?!" Naggy demanded. "Some hooligan that you've been keeping secret from us that you go gallivanting through the woods with?"

"No!" Dawn insisted. "He came through the swamps earlier, and heard my saxophone playing and I kind of accidentally gave him a karate chop on the arm. I brought him here to get some ice for it."

"How many times have I told you not to go around and whacking people in the arms!" Naggy scolded. "You know if you did that to some rich tycoon they could sue us! I told you I don't know how many times before, you need to develop better social skills!"

"Be quiet!" Baggy shouted. "We'll get some ice right away." She motioned to a little table in the corner made out of sticks and twigs. "Please have a seat. Perhaps we can get you something to eat too."

"From the looks of his stomach, I'd say he's had more than enough to eat already," Naggy muttered under her breath.

"Shut up!" Baggy reprimanded the bitter fairy in a hushed tone.

However, Fill-Up overheard Naggy's comment anyway, and glared back at the old woman. Sitting down at the table, the young gentleman rubbed his arm tenderly. Chipping off a few chunks of ice from a giant ice block from their wooden ice box, Baggy helped place the ice upon his arm.

"So I noticed that we've just given you some free ice and you're mooching in our home, and we don't even know your name!" Naggy chimed in.

"Naggy, stifle already!" Maggie interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fill-Up replied. "My name's Fill-Up. Like as in, I like to fill up on cupcakes." The young man added with a chuckle.

"Gee, we never would have guessed!" Maggie added sarcastically, as she tried to stifle giggles.

Baggy stared blankly ahead for a minute. "Wait a minute...did you say, Fill-Up? As in the son of Moobert, the big gas station tycoon?"

"That's right," the young man nodded. "How do you know about my father? I'd figure with all of you living out here in the backwoods of the kingdom, you wouldn't have heard of him."

"Oh, so now you're think we're a bunch of backwoods hicks, huh?!" Naggy fumed.

"What?! I didn't say that!" Fill-Up interrupted.

Naggy suddenly crossed her eyes and begin to speak in a mock Southern accent. "Well, gooolly! Let me go gets me banjie for ye, and I'll play some right purty music! Stay a while and I'll cook up some good vittles for ya made out of possum grits!"

"Oh, for once, shove it, Naggy!" Maggie yelled back.

Blocking out the other two fairies' argument, Baggy looked over at Fill-Up and Dawn. Her face broke out into a beaming smile. "This is wonderful! Absolutely marvelous!"

"Wonderful?" Dawn raised a curious eyebrow. She glanced down at Fill-Up who gave an equally perplexed look back at her. "What's so wonderful?"

Baggy clasped her hands together and sighed, looking at the floor. "There's something you should know, dear." She turned and asked Fill-Up, "Has your father ever mentioned to you about any specific marriage plans?"

The young gentleman looked confused and shook his head in response.

"Well then, I suppose there's something the two of you should know together," Baggy continued. The old woman took a long, deep breath. "You see, Dawn dear, you're actually the Princess Dawning. The one that we've told you about that was cursed by that wicked fairy. Well you see, eighteen years ago we brought you out here into swamps with the permission of your parents, and raised you up as our own to keep you here out of harm's way of the curse. And you two were actually betrothed on the day Dawn was born to marry each other today on her eighteenth birthday. And later today, we'll be taking you back to the castle to be wed." The fairy finally took a deep breath, and panted from exhaustion at explaining the situation.

Fill-Up and Dawn just stared back at her with a look that resembled a confused puppy. Breaking the shocked look on her face, Dawn soon erupted into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"You must be joking!" the young woman laughed. "This has to be all a complete hoax! You don't think that I really believe that story do you? Where's the hidden camera? You can tell Dick Clark to come out now."

The three little old ladies shook their heads solemnly at the ground.

"I'm afraid it isn't a hoax," Maggie added. Taking their magic wands from their pockets, they each waved them and their wings reappeared. "You see, we're really the good fairies too that were asked to look after you."

Fill-Up immediately leapt up to his feet. "That's it! That's where I remember you three before!" The young man finally stopped and paused as he registered the information the three fairies had given him. "Wait a minute...you mean, I'm going to marry her?"

Fill-Up looked over at Dawn confused. True, he did find her very charming and cute, but this just seemed all so sudden to him. The chubby gentleman was in shock that his father had promised him to a complete stranger, that he would have never met before until today.

Dawn meanwhile continued to stare at the three women in disbelief. Her mouth was agape in shock, but quickly snapped it shut and her face reddened with anger. Not able to contain her anger any longer, the young maiden erupted.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I COULD HAVE BEEN IN A PALACE ALL THIS TIME, AND YOU PUT ME IN A SWAMP?! YOU HAVE MAGIC! YOU COULD HAVE MADE A CASTLE!"

"Now dear, please calm down..." Baggy tried to reason with her.

"CALM?!" the Princess erupted again. Her face was now beginning to turn the shade of a strawberry. "HOW CAN I BE CALM?! I'M BEING MARRIED AGAINST MY WILL!"

"But you do like Fill-Up though, don't you?" Maggie asked.

Dawn softened her tone. "Well, yes I do like him and he is rather cute..."

Fill-Up blushed bashfully back at her.

"Well then, it's settled," Naggy chimed in.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Dawn's voice erupted again. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! MY RIGHTS HAVE BEEN INFRINGED UPON!"

"Now sweetie," Maggie tried to reassure her. "Everything will be all..."

By this time however, the Princess was so furious she began to march around the cave. "DOWN WITH THE MAN! WE SHALL OVERCOME! WE SHALL OVERCOME!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Freakzella continued her march through the murky swamps, now covered up to her neck in sand. She had been lucky that she was able to snag that tree branch with her staff. The wicked fairy continued to grumble all the way as she trudged through the murky bog. 

"Oooh, when I get that Dawning in my trap, I'll make sure that gas nozzle is extra pointy for her!" the hideous witch grumbled to herself.

As she continued onward, she soon heard footsteps pattering behind her. Stopping in her tracks, the sorceress whipped around in joy, hopeful it could be the Princess wandering about. The thought was quickly dashed however as she saw two little children: a boy dressed in liederhosen, and a girl in a pink dress.

"Hallo, scary looking vitch!" the boy greeted Freakzella in a thick German accent. "Vhat are you doing out here in dis neck of the voods, ja?"

"Get away from me before I turned you two punks into bratwurst!" the wicked fairy sneered at them. She was too frustrated to deal with any more distractions, especially bratty children.

"Fine!" the girl spat back. Stepping closer to the witch, she stomped as hard as she could on Freakzella's foot. The evil fairy screamed in pain, and hopped up and down on one foot, until she backed into a rock and tumbled over.

"Come on Gretel," the young boy motioned. "Let's go find dat gingerbread house ve heard about. I hear that there's some feeble old vomen we can take advantage of."

"Oh, goodie," the little girl clapped her hands in excitement. "Let's go, ja Honsel?"

"Ja, Gretel!"

The two little children then skipped down a path, and further into the murkiness of the swamp.

Climbing to her feet, Freakzella scratched her head, completely confused. "Honsel?!" she stared blankly ahead. "Honsel?" Shrugging it off, the witch continued on with her march through the swamps.

"I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!"

A loud voice suddenly broke the stillness of the swamp. Freakzella raised an eyebrow curiously and followed the sound of the screaming through the bog. It finally led her over to a small cave, tucked away in a small cliff. Peering in, she could see a beautiful, blonde maiden standing next to Fill-Up and ranting to the three fairies.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW CAN I BE TREATED LIKE A PIECE OF PROPERTY THIS WAY?!" the maiden ranted.

"Now dear, please," Baggy tried to calm her down. "We'll sort everything out when we arrive at the castle later tonight."

A cruel grin crept its way across Freakzella's face. At long last, her search was finally over. With a wave of her magic staff, the evil fairy disappeared to continue her evil plan this evening.

* * *

The sun soon slowly began to sink behind the hills, as the three fairies looked out of the cave anxiously to make sure nobody else was around. It took a long amount of coaxing, but the fairies had managed to calm Dawn down briefly. Although the Princess still occasionally went into an intermittent outburst of her rights being infringed on. 

"All right, the coast is clear! Come on!" Baggy urged.

"Wait a minute," Maggie interrupted. "Why are we taking her back now? Wouldn't it just be safer to wait until after the sun sets so the curse has passed?"

_Because if we did that then we wouldn't have an interesting plot, now would we?_

"Who said that?!" Maggie asked bewildered, looking skyward.

"The narrator," Naggy replied flatly. "Come on! Let's go!"

The fairies waved the young couple on, and Dawn and Fill-Up stepped out of the cave, quickly following the fairies back to the castle.

There was a great amount of tension between the young couple. Fill-Up was still shocked by this turn of events and at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening. He felt betrayed by his father forcing him to marry a girl that he had barely known, and kept it secret for all these years.

He glanced up at Dawn, and gave a nervous smile at her. Whenever he looked at the young Princess, he couldn't help but be smitten by her beauty and her outspoken nature. She had such a sharp wit about her, and a very playful humor.

Dawn looked back at the pudgy-bellied young man, and grinned back before she quickly looked back at the ground.

Fill-Up bit his lower lip nervously, hoping to stop this awkward silence between them.

"Um...so, we're engaged, huh..." Fill-Up spoke up. The slight stammer in his voice couldn't be contained. "How do you feel about that?"

Dawn looked straight ahead. "I don't know. How do you feel about a pre-nup?"

The chubby gentleman was first taken aback by this question. "What could you possibly have that you're worried about losing?"

"Well, I really like that sax, you know. I painted it tie-dye myself."

Fill-Up sighed and looked at the ground. This certainly wasn't going very well at all. "I'm sorry," he replied. "I understand how you must feel. This is just all so sudden to me as well, and I know I'm certainly not the most attractive guy."

"No! It's not that!" the Princess shook her head. "I just feel like my rights have been betrayed so much right now." She looked over and gave Fill-Up a wide grin. "Truth be told, I do think you are kind of cute."

The gentleman's cheeks turned a bright hue of red. "Thank you. And I think you're the prettiest and most charming young woman that I have ever met."

Dawn gave a beaming smile back. She looked down and furrowed her brow in a playful fashion. "Tell me, is that a Ding Dong in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she laughed.

Fill-Up looked down at his pants. "Oh yeah, that's a Twinkie," he replied and pulled out the wrapped snack.

Pulling off the wrapper, he offered the Princess a piece of the sugary treat. She laughed, and eagerly took it. The two munched happily on the cake, and exchanged bashful glances at one another.

Without realizing it, the couple looked up and found themselves in front of the castle. Slipping her hand into his, Dawn clutched Fill-Up's palm tightly. It was nerve-wracking now that after eighteen years, she would be meeting her parents.

Baggy whipped her head about, making sure that nobody else had seen them. Creaking the door open, she ushered everyone inside quietly...all except for Naggy. Not realizing it, the elder fairy had accidentally closed the door too quickly and stubbed Naggy's toe on the way inside.

"OW! SONOFA..."

Clasping her hand over Naggy's mouth, Baggy drowned out the foul words that the hot-tempered fairy spat out.

"Silence!" Baggy hissed. "Do you want to get ourselves found?!"

The group silently treaded down the halls to the main banquet room, unaware that a sinister pair of yellow eyes watched from a balcony above.

* * *

Yes, I know I stole the Hansel joke from an old Bugs Bunny cartoon, but I just couldn't resist. :p 

Also a big thank you for Aquarian Wolf to contributing to the chapter and editing it as always.


	4. Freakzella's Evil Spell

The three fairies ushered the young couple down a long hallway, before pulling open a huge set of double doors.

Fill-Up and Dawn emerged into the room, in awe of the spectacle awaiting them. Hundreds of lords and ladies stood in the chamber, while a large orchestra was positioned on the balcony.

King Steffie, Queen Vera, and Moobert all stood at the throne and welcomed their children with wide grins. The young couple felt as if their legs were numb, and the three fairies pushed them forward.

"Don't just stand there looking like a pair of brain dead cattle! Move it!" Naggy shoved the two ahead.

Stumbling forward, Dawn and Fill-Up approached the throne and stared at their respective parents.

Dawn stared at the trio for a few seconds, assessing them. She guessed that the lanky, stern looking gentleman with the crown was her father, and the beautiful woman next to him was her mother. A fat, pompous man standing nearby she assumed to be Fill-Up's father. She saw no resemblance between the two, except for the fact that both were plump. The only exception was that Moobert was five times bigger than Fill-Up.

A look of confusion spread across the faces of the King and Queen as they looked upon the Princess.

"Are you sure that's our daughter?" Vera whispered to her husband. "She looks so...unusual. Why is she all in pink and have beads in her hair?"

The King shrugged back. "Must be the new fashion that all the peasants in the swamp are wearing this year." Turning to his daughter, Steffie beamed proudly. "Welcome home, Dawn!"

Dawn looked upon her parents, unsure of what to say. There was only one emotion that she could display in this situation: anger.

"SO!" she shouted. "YOU'RE THE PAIR WHO THOUGHT YOU COULD TRADE AWAY MY LIFE!"

The King and Queen were visibly taken aback by her response. This was hardly the welcome they had expected from their daughter.

"What do you mean, dear?" Vera asked, perplexed.

"YOU THINK YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO TAKE MY PRIVILEGE AWAY WHEN I WAS A BABY?!"

"But don't you love Fill-Up, Dawn?" Steffie asked.

"Yes I do," she calmly replied. "He is sweet and caring, and kinda cute...but...he's not...he's, uh...MY RIGHTS HAVE BEEN VIOLATED! DOESN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT THAT?!"

Fill-Up equally joined in the ranting session, stomping over to Moobert and looking at him in anger.

"And you, father! I thought that you would at least respect my rights as well! Keeping this whole thing a secret from me! How could you think you could do this to me?!"

The couple soon raised their voices even more and now began a shouting session at their parents.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THIS RIGHT?!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!"

"NEEDS MORE SALT!" Naggy screamed as she swiped a taste of roast pig from the banquet table.

"ENOUGH!" Steffie exploded.

The two teenagers immediately fell quiet and stared at the King in attentive stares.

"I can see that there is only one way that we'll be able to settle this!" Steffie responded. He bellowed across the hall. "GUARDS! Seize these two and lock them into their chambers. And make sure they don't come out until the ceremony is ready!"

"WHAT?!" Dawn yelled. "What kind of father are you, locking up your own daughter?!"

"A nasty dictatorial one that's drunken with power. That's what kind!"

A group of guards suddenly marched up and tied the young couple's hands behind their backs.

"You can't do this to us!" Fill-Up protested.

"Steffie, are you sure this is wise?" Moobert piped up meekly.

"Quiet, you fat windbag!" Steffie shouted back. "Do you want me to burn all your stores to the ground and throw you in the moat?"

"Darling, please!" Vera reprimanded through her gritted teeth.

Steffie looked around the room and noticed that all the eyes of his gentry and nobility were upon him. Every single one had a look of horror upon their face, and their mouths wide open.

"Oh..." Steffie regained his composure. "Let there be rejoicing throughout the land!"

At that second, the group immediately reverted to having smiles on their faces and chatting away wildly.

Meanwhile, the guards continued to drag Dawn and Fill-Up out of the room, struggling to break free from their grasp.

"Let us go!" Fill-Up demanded. He was quickly silenced however, as one of the guard removed a handkerchief from their pocket and stuffed it into the chubby man's mouth. Closing the two large doors behind them, the burly sentinels dragged them to their rooms.

The three fairies looked up at the King with a hateful glare.

"Your majesty," Baggy calmly interjected. "Are you sure that you're handling this situation well..."

"Shut up before you make things worse!" Naggy yelled at the fuchsia fairy.

Baggy ignored her and continued with her plea. "Perhaps if you just talk with them, I'm sure you can reason everything out..."

The King looked back at the fairy with a stony, unflinching face. He immediately looked up at his remaining guards, waved a hand, and pointed to the fairy trio. In a flash, the henchmen grabbed a hold of the three old women.

"Hey, let me go!" Naggy protested. "Don't touch me, you masher! You don't have the right to grab me!"

"Now we know where Dawn got all that freedom of rights jazz," Vera muttered.

"Take these three old bags and lock them up in the dungeon!" Steffie commanded to his soldiers. "I don't want them meddling anymore!"

"Why you..." Maggie struggled to break free of the guards' grasp so she could beat the life out of the King.

The guards continued to pull the three fairies back out of the room and down a hallway.

"Just you wait, Steffie!" Maggie shouted as she was being dragged away with the others. "When I get the chance, I'm going to turn you into a fat, old toad!"

* * *

"Here you go!" one of the large guards announced as Dawn and Fill-Up continued to be dragged down the hall. Opening the door to a large, opulent looking parlor, the soldier threw the young couple inside and locked the door tightly.

Dawn glared back at the closed door, mad as a hornet. "I can't believe it! Of all the nerve and gall! Thinking he has the right to do this to us! I'm glad I didn't grow up under the supervision of that dictator!"

Collapsing into a nearby chair, Dawn let out a deep sigh. "Apparently I'm nothing more than a piece of property rather than an individual."

Fill-Up struggled to remove the gag, before he finally freed it from his mouth. "I don't feel that way," he answered her. Placing a hand upon her shoulder he looked into her eyes. "I love you for your outspoken nature and your individualism. You're so different from anyone that I have met before."

Dawn looked back at him and smiled. "And you're different from anyone else I've ever met before." She looked down and playfully poked his pudgy stomach. "Especially one who eats nothing but a bunch of cakes all day long."

"Sorry," Fill-Up blushed bashfully back. "And you're different in that I've never met anyone else who had such a low level in hygienic upkeep. Didn't they have some streams you could get washed off in back in the swamps?" he jokingly asked.

"Very funny," she playfully shoved Fill-Up, making him stumble backwards slightly. She looked up at him and her tone reverted to one of loving again. "I'm glad that if I'm being force to have to marry someone, it's you."

Fill-Up smiled back at her. "I feel the same way." He looked outside the window and noticed that the sun was heading towards the horizon. "I suppose we had better get ready for the wedding."

Dawn nodded back at him solemnly.

Walking over to the bed, Fill-Up noticed a suit laid for him next to Dawn's white dress. He picked up his outfit, and frowned at it with a sigh. "Why is that princes always have to wear tights and poofy sleeves?"

Dawn giggled back. "Just promise me that when you try to hug me, I won't suffocate from your sleeves."

"Ha, ha," Fill-Up sarcastically remarked back. "I'll go get changed in the loo."

Dawn's giggling soon broke out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Fill-Up asked.

"This is the first place that I have ever been to that actually has an indoor toilet."

Fill-Up laughed back, and nuzzled her on the forehead. He loved the Princess's playful humor so much.

Unbeknownst to the young couple however, a gruesome looking creature was crawling on the ceiling directly over their heads, observing this heartfelt scene. Creeping upside down like a spider, Freakzella grinned as she stared down at the Princess and her chubby beau. The wicked fairy tensed in anticipation of her revenge like a venomous viper.

Not wanting to leave her even for a few minutes, Fill-Up reluctantly slipped away from her to prepare for the ceremony. Carrying his suit, the future Prince walked over to the bathroom and swung the door behind him.

Freakzella predicated the inevitable, and shook her head while mouthing a silent "NO!" The loud slamming of the bathroom door sent the evil witch tumbling down and landing on top of a vanity table.

Dawn immediately leapt out of the chair, and gasped in horror at seeing the grotesque creature.

The evil fairy stood up from the crumbled heap of the table and rubbed her back. "I should have known that choosing to be evil would have its disadvantages like this."

The young woman couldn't help but stare back at the wicked sorceress in pure terror. She had never seen any creature so ugly or demonic looking before. "Who are you?!" Dawn finally managed to sputter out in fear.

Freakzella didn't respond, except stare back at the young Princess with intense hatred. A cruel grin crept across the witch's face, as her features began to morph and shift.

Dawn could only look in horror and morbid curiosity as she witnessed the evil fairy's black magic. In a matter of seconds, Freakzella transformed into an unusual sight: a black dove.

Fluttering about the room, the bird circled over Dawn's head as the Princess watched in disbelief. The way it circled about the room, flying around with a look of menace in its eyes, it seemed to hypnotize Dawn into a deep trance. All thoughts and fears in her mind were erased as she could only focus her attention on this bizarre creature.

Gliding overhead, Freakzella dived right into the chamber's fireplace and hit the back wall.

"OW! DAMN! I always forget to do that!" Staring at the wall with intense concentration, the fireplace opened into a portal leading down a long hallway.

The Princess obediently followed the strange bird through the opening, not wondering for sure where it was going. All Dawn was able to concentrate on was that it was leading her down the dark corridor. It seemed as if this weird creature was having some kind of hold over. Thinking of nothing else, all the Princess could do was follow it.

* * *

"If you would have just shut your mouth, this whole predicament wouldn't have happened!" Naggy lectured.

The three fairies were now locked away in a dark cell, far below in the grounds beneath the castle. Accompanying them, were skeletons of fellow prisoners and tax collectors that Steffie felt did an ineffective job.

"Well, I couldn't help it!" Baggy replied. "It just doesn't seem fair to them that Steffie wouldn't listen! He makes Rasputin look like a humanitarian."

"Rasputin?" Naggy asked curiously.

"Some control freak I met when I traveled into the future that one time."

"Just you wait and see!" Maggie interjected. "I'm going to turn that King into a fat, ugly old toad when we get out of here!"

"We have to find some way out!" Baggy thought aloud. "If we don't, then Dawn is liable to get caught in one of Freakzella's traps!"

"Like a lot of good that'll do her anyway!" Naggy argued. "We're just a bunch of old ladies with wands! Even with our magic, we can't stop Freakzella! What else are we gonna do, beat her to death with walkers?"

"That's it!" Baggy jumped up in joy. "Oh, I'm so stupid!"

"Boy, that's the understatement of the year if I ever heard one."

"Shut up!" the fuchsia fairy shouted back. "I forgot all about our magic!"

Taking the wand out of her pocket, Baggy used it as a makeshift blowtorch. A burst of flames quietly began to cut through the chains until at last she was free. The other two followed the elder fairy's example and cut through their chains.

"Hurry!" Baggy urged. "We have to find Dawn before Freakzella does."

Waving their wands into the air, the three fairies soon disappeared out of the dungeon to search for the Princess.

* * *

"All right, do you want to get changed now, Dawn?" Fill-Up asked as he emerged from the bathroom. However, no reply came. "Dawn?"

The gentleman looked about the room in confusion. His bride-to-be was nowhere to be found.

"Dawn? Dawn, where are you?"

Fill-Up looked about and noticed the vanity table smashed. His heart began to pound as the possibilities of what might have happened to her ran through his mind. His ears suddenly picked up on a bizarre sound.

"Where's that creepy clarinet and bassoon music coming from?"

Turning around, he followed the direction of the music and noticed the opening in the fireplace. Witnessing the Princess walking down the long corridor, Fill-Up rushed through the fireplace and down the secret passage after her.

"Dawn! Where are you going? Are you heading to the kitchen? Can you get me a sandwich?"

The Princess didn't answer, and continued on walking until she turned around a corner in the passageway.

Fill-Up immediately gave chase after her, but soon found himself in an intersection of four different hallways. His head darted about, looking down them hoping to find Dawn. However, there was no sign of the young Princess."

"Why do they always have to make castles like a maze?!" he sighed. "It takes you five years just to find the loo!"

Randomly choosing one corridor, Fill-Up immediately ran down the one ahead of him, hoping to bump into Dawn.

* * *

Dawn continued to follow the strange bird down the hallways and up the winding staircase. She looked intently at the winged creature, enraptured by its bizarre flight pattern.

Freakzella chuckled under her breath. Her plan was going perfectly. In fact, she was too preoccupied with her success that she flew directly into an overhead beam, making her tumble to the ground.

Dazedly, the evil fairy flew up into the air again, dipping up and down in a woozy concussion. "Oooh, I'm gonna need a ton of ice packs when I get home."

The witch continued to lead the Princess up the stairs to the topmost tower in the castle. A voice in the back of Dawn's head warned her to turn back, but something told her she couldn't resist. Entering the small room, she witnessed the dove hover about, before it finally landed to the floor.

Before her eyes, the strange being shifted once again. Only this time it transformed itself into a contraption that Dawn had never seen before. It was large and box shaped, with a slogan written on it reading "High Octane For Your High Maintenance Vehicles!" A strange hose stuck out of its side and hovered itself into the air.

"Ooo, shiny! I want to touch it!" Dawn absentmindedly remarked. At this point, her brain was completely futile to the spell of the object.

"Touch the nozzle! Touch it I say!"

A dark voice summoned the Princess inside her mind. She extended her hand to the gas pump nozzle.

"Dawn! Dawn, where are you?!"

Fill-Up's voice suddenly snapped Dawn out of the trance briefly. "Fill-Up?"

Freakzella panicked and realized it was now or never. "TOUCH IT NOW, YOU SIMPLE-MINDED HIPPY!"

Unable to resist the urge, the Princess pressed her finger down upon the nozzle.

* * *

"Dawn!" Fill-Up dashed up the staircase and ran quickly up into the tower. Rather than seeing his true love, he was met with a sight that scared the daylights out of him: mold and rotting fungi covered every inch of the walls inside of the forgotten tower. Oh, and Freakzella was there too.

Fill-Up quivered at the sight of seeing the demonic looking witch before him. She stood triumphantly before him with a sly smirk on her face.

"Well, if it isn't Chubbs McGee!" the sorceress laughed. "Come to recuse your dear lady love?"

"Who are you?!" Fill-Up demanded.

"I think the better question for you is...what has happened to her!" The wicked fairy pointed over to the body of Dawn lying in the corner.

"DAWN!" Fill-Up screamed. He rushed over to his beloved's side and tried to shake her awake. However, no response came from the unmoving princess. "What have you done to her?!" Fill-Up demanded. His voice couldn't contain his anger.

"Oh, you have much to learn to, Master Fill-Up," Freakzella laughed. "For I never explain anything! Now why don't you just forget about all these tragic turn of events, and have yourself a nice snack?"

Clicking her fingers, a Hostess snack treat materialized out of the thin air and hovered in front of Fill-Up's face. It appeared to be normal, except it was covered in black frosting instead of the usual vanilla.

"Do you really think by offering me a snack, I'll just forget about everything?!" Fill-Up demanded.

"That's what I was hoping for," Freakzella replied. With a wave of her fingers she kept flinging the treat towards his face. "Come on, try it. It's delicious."

"NO!"

"Fine! Nobody wants to ever do anything the easy way!" Freakzella sighed. Taking the treat in her hand, she marched over to Fill-Up and shoved the snack into his mouth. "There!"

The Prince at first tried to spit it out, however quickly stopped when he realized that it did taste delicious. Giving into the call of his pudgy stomach, he chewed and swallowed the rest of it happily.

"Hmm, that actually doesn't taste that bad," he remarked. A second later, he immediately toppled forward and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Freakzella cackled in delight at seeing the Princess's fiancee knocked out on the floor. Knowing that the cake would soon wear off, the evil fairy didn't want to leave anything to chance and decided to kidnap Fill-Up...except that she had no way of taking him back to the bayous with her.

"Hmmm, I suppose I really should have thought this out more," Freakzella mused.

Thinking of no other alternative, the witch picked up the future prince and flung him over her shoulder. "Oof!" the weight of Fill-Up made her wheeze in protest. "This is the last time I ever try to kidnap a chubby guy!"

Lifting her magic staff into the air, Freakzella disappeared, taking Fill-Up along with her.

* * *

The fairies continued their search throughout the castle, hoping to find the right room where Dawn and Fill-Up had been sent to.

"It has to be here somewhere!" Baggy thought.

"I say we just give up already!" Naggy argued. "We're never going to find the right room. Besides, the King will probably hate us even more when he finds out that we released that ogre from that one..."

Sounds of screams and mass pandemonium suddenly erupted from somewhere down the hall.

"Never mind. The hatred is probably official now."

"What about this way?" Maggie pointed to a dark staircase leading up to an unknown room.

"It has to be. It's about the only place we haven't tried," Baggy suggested.

The two fairies hurried up the stairs, with Naggy following begrudgingly behind.

"Oh goody, I'll take staircase number three, Johnny!" Naggy sarcastically commented. "What wonders await us? Could it possibly be the flesh eating dragon room? Or better yet, the chemicals-that-are-known-to-be-hazardous-to-your-health room."

The three fairies gently pushed open the door at the top of the staircase and stared in horror at the sight before them: hundreds of cockroaches crawling against the moldy walls of the tower. Oh, that and the Princess was seen lying motionless on the floor.

"Dawn!" the three fairies exclaimed in unison. Rushing to the Princess's side they tried to awaken her, but no such luck.

"This is all your fault, you know!" Naggy barked at Baggy.

"My fault?!" Baggy sputtered, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't have made that hot-headed comment to the King, he wouldn't have imprisoned us and we could have saved her!"

"But you said that we couldn't save her anyway!" Baggy argued.

"What are you, my stenographer?!"

"Look at this!" Maggie exclaimed, breaking up the argument between the two.

The two fairies turned their attention to the object Maggie was holding.

"It's a Tasty Cake!" Baggie gasped in horror. "That means that Freakzella has Fill-Up."

"Oh great! Now we have to go and rescue Plumpers McTubby."

"We have to go to Joe's Crab Shack!"

"But we can't go there!" Maggie argued. "The paint fumes in that place are so nauseating they knock me out!"

"But we have to!" Baggy argued. "Come!"

In a puff of smoke, the fairy trio disappeared and set out on their venture to the Bellywood Bayous.

* * *

I want to thank Aquarian Wolf again as always for helping so much for contributing and editing to the chapter.

Also a big thank you for everyone who has taken the time to leave a review. I appreciate hearing what you think about it so much.


	5. FillUp's Battle With Freakzella

Slowly, Fill-Up lifted up his heavy eyelids and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow. Why does it feel like a whole elephant landed on me?"

"Must have been one of your relatives."

Focusing his vision, Fill-Up looked about the room to find where the cold voice that responded had come from. He found himself in small room made out of old, wood rotted boards. Trying to rub his head further, he found the movement of his arms restricted, as he looked back and noticed that he had been chained to the wall.

"Hey!" the Prince shouted, as he tried in frustration to yank the chains loose from his hands. "What's going on here?!"

Out of the shadows in the corner, Freakzella emerged with a sneering grin on her face. The look sent chills up and down Fill-Up's spine. He began to vaguely recall that he had briefly seen this evil creature before.

The witch approached him and leered towards his face. Her voice was dripping with mock sincerity. "How are you doing? Are ya comfy enough? Is there anything that I can get you? How about a nice big bowl of...HA HA! I GOT YOU FAT-FILL! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES, HUH, PORKY?!"

Using her magic staff, Freakzella jabbed him in his stomach while she laughed maliciously.

"Porky?!" Fill-Up shouted back in disbelief. He struggled to reach over and strangle the evil fairy, but was held back by the chains.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be getting anywhere sometime soon!" the sorceress cackled back.

"Just who are you?!" Fill-Up demanded.

"If you must know so much, I'm the wicked fairy who plans to keep you hostage for all eternity, so you won't go off and ruin my evil curse by waking your lady love with true love's first kiss."

Fill-Up looked back at her in a confused daze. "Huh?"

Freakzella sighed in exasperation. "I'm an evil fairy who cursed your fiancee just for the hell of it, and now I'm keeping you here so you can't rescue her."

"Oh," the chubby gentleman nodded back.

"And now if you'll excuse, I shall go off and celebrate my victory with a backwoods hoedown. Thereby, leaving you alone and completely unattended, giving you the ample opportunity to escape."

Freakzella began to trot over to the cell door, but stopped in her tracks and picked up a bucket in the corner. She walked back over to the Prince and laid it out in front of him.

"Oh, and in case if you get hungry, here's some of my homemade Auntie Freaky's Crab Gumbo." She held up the bucket closer to the plump gentleman's face. On the front of it, was a picture of Freakzella with the most frightening smile ever known to mankind, outfitted in a bright pink apron over her black cloak.

"I make it myself from whatever creatures I catch in my net," the wicked fairy added.

Fill-Up looked down into the bucket, and responded with a sickeningly curl of his lip.

"Are you kidding?!" he asked in disbelief. "There's no way I'm going to eat that bottom-feeding slop!"

Freakzella shrugged. "Suit yourself. Besides, with your gut, you can probably live off of your stomach for a few weeks anyway."

Fill-Up glared back at the evil fairy as she laughed maliciously. Giving a menacing sneer back, Freakzella closed and locked the door to the make-shift cell.

Fill-Up slunk down to the ground and rested his elbows upon his knees. He looked over and peered inside the bucket of gumbo that the witch had left for him. The concoction emitted strange noises and large bubbles.

The pudgy gentleman turned his face away in disgust. "Yuck!"

Staring over at the blank wall, Fill-Up hoped to distract himself to pass the time, however his wandering eye came back over to the bucket of so-called gumbo. The sight of it made him turn his head away in disgust, and turn his stare towards his feet.

Yet, within a few seconds, he his eyes glanced back over to the gumbo. It didn't look appetizing, but curiosity was starting to get the better of Fill-Up. Dipping his pinky finger into the mixture, he brought it up to his mouth and licked it.

"Hmmm, this doesn't taste all that bad," he noted aloud while he smacked his lips.

Dipping his hand into the mixture, he scooped up a handful of the gumbo and slurped it up eagerly, as he smacked his lips again.

In a flash, the Prince seized the bucket with two hands and titled it towards his lips, as he sloppily began to guzzle down the rest of it.

* * *

The three fairies flew through the Bellywood Bayous, desperately trying to remember the location of Joe's Crab Shack. In the distance, they noticed a lit-up shack among the bogs. From within they heard the sounds of a banjo twanging, and a woman hooping and hollering along to the melody.

"This better be the right place, this time!" Naggy bitterly commented. "I still don't know why we had to take that shortcut through Gator Bog! We almost got nearly eaten. The nasty creatures bit off my right wing! Now I keep flying up and down!"

"Will you stifle your mouth already!" Maggie shouted back. "I've just had about enough of your complaining."

"Oh, stifle yourself! You're the one who suggested we ask that group of hillbillies for directions. They almost blasted us to smithereens with their rifles because they thought we were giant mosquitos."

"Will you two stop your bickering?!" Baggy hissed at him. "Be quiet and follow me!"

The three fairies quietly tiptoed up to the shack's porch and peered inside. The trio did their best to try to contain their snickers as they saw a most unusual sight: Freakzella prancing about the room in a hoedown to a hillbilly's banjo playing. The three silently had to pry themselves away, reluctant to leave the bizarre spectacle.

Flying around to the other side of the shack, the fairies peered in and saw Fill-Up brooding and sitting in the corner. He was quickly devouring the contents of a food bucket like a pig whose trough had been empty for five days.

Passing through the walls, the trio appeared and interrupted Fill-Up from snarfing out of the bucket. The Prince looked up at the fairies with a sigh of relief.

"Where have you two been?!" he asked in excitement at seeing the three women again. "This crazy old witch came and locked me up in here, and something's happened to Dawn!"

"Yes, we know already, Prince Obvious!" Naggy shot back. "And it's up to you to get off your big rump to go and rescue her!"

"You have to wake her up with your kiss!" Baggy chimed in.

Fill-Up was completely baffled by what was happening. It seemed like he was always left out of the loop about something. "What? But how come?"

"We'll explain everything later," Baggy instructed. "Right now, we have to get you out of here!" Waving her wand, the fuchsia fairy ignited it into a blowtorch as she had earlier. "All right, give me your hands."

"Nothing doing!" Fill-Up pulled his arms behind his back. "I'm not going to let you burn my hands off!"

"Oh jeez, come on!" Naggy shouted in exasperation. Wrenching the Prince's hands from behind his back, she held them out as Baggy cut through the chains until he was fee.

"All right, we need to get out of here!" Baggy whispered. "There's not much time."

"Going somewhere?"

A dark voice boomed from behind them.

Whipping around, the fairies and Fill-Up looked in horror to find Freakzella standing before them.

"Oh please, don't look all so surprised," the wicked fairy commented. "Did you really think that there would be a villain stupid enough to leave the hero alone with the chance of escaping, and not keeping an eye on him?"

"What do we now?" Maggie asked in a hushed tone.

"Perhaps we can all work this out reasonably," Fill-Up chimed in.

The witch and the fairies gave him an equal look of shock upon their faces.

"I'm sure that if we all just sit down and discuss...HIIIIYA!" Whipping out the bucket of the remaining crab gumbo from behind his back, Fill-Up thrust the bucket on Freakzella's head and shoved her back.

"AHHHH! It smells worse than a garbage dump!" the witch cried out as she struggled to lift the bucket off her head.

"Come on!" Fill-Up shouted to the fairies.

Dashing out of the shack, the Prince and the three old women trudged their way through the bayous as fast as they could.

"Hurry! We need to get back to the castle!" Baggy urged.

"I would love to hurry...if I wasn't tromping through waist high sludge with the possibility of a crocodile biting me!" Fill-Up retorted.

"Oh, sorry about that," Baggy apologized.

Waving her wand, she transported the Prince and the fairies directly in front of King Steffie's castle. Fill-Up ran up the main walkway towards the castle, but a blazing flash of black smoke and flames blocked the chubby man's path.

Emerging from the smog and fire was an enraged Freakzella, her face slathered in gumbo.

"So, do you honestly think you can defeat me that easily!" the wicked fairy shouted. "I'm going to make you pay dearly, you tubby nuisance!"

Clasping her magical scepter in her hand, the witch waved it from left to right, a sparkling of energy flying from its tip and into the ground.

Fill-Up could feel the ground below him beginning to shake and rumble, as if an earthquake was approaching. In a flash, the grass in front of him suddenly began to spring up and tower high above him. Within a few seconds, the entire castle was surrounded by a forest of tall crabgrass.

Fill-Up stared up at the sight, with a perplexed expression upon his face. "How am I suppose to get through this?!"

"Here, try this!" Baggy waved her wand, and the dust exploding from it transformed into a think piece of wood.

Fill-Up stared at the object in confusion. "Um...what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just whack your way through," Baggy instructed.

"But this is just a stick! Can't you make a sword or lawn mower, or something?" Fill-Up asked.

"Hey, we're on a tight budget here! Take it or leave it!" Naggy shouted back.

"Sorry, I know, but...how is this exactly going to help me?"

"Fine!" Naggy bellowed back. "Why not just eat your way though then?"

"What..." Fill-Up began to say, but didn't get the chance to finish his question. Naggy waved her wand and pixie dust circled itself around the Prince. Fill-Up began to feel a peculiar feeling all around himself, and in a puff of smoke emerged as...a fat, gray goat.

Fill-Up looked around at his new form in horror. "AHHH! I've been turned into a goat!"

"I think it's very befitting for you," Naggy smugly replied, while the other two fairies glared at her.

Fill-Up kept turning around in circles, hoping to get a better view of his new self.

"Couldn't I just have the stick instead?" he meekly asked.

"No!" Naggy sharply refused. "Now get to eating through there or you won't be able to save Dawn!"

Fill-Up sighed and looked at the tall forest of grass. Leaning his head forward, the goat Prince reluctantly took a small bite of a blade of grass. Trying to put aside his dislike for the taste as much as he could, he swallowed it with a sour expression. He reached out and took another mouthful. Gradually, the more bites he was taking, the more Fill-Up was getting used to the taste.

His new goat instincts suddenly took over, and Fill-Up now soon began chomping his way through the tall blades of crabgrass.

"Hey you know, this isn't too bad once you get used to the taste," Fill-Up remarked.

"Figures," Naggy sarcastically replied. "Anything tastes good to his stomach."

Eating more at an increasing speed, the goat finally made his way through and found himself in front of the castle moat. Fill-Up brayed in happiness and galloped towards the entrance.

However, in a flash of lightning and smoke, Freakzella appeared before him again with a leering glare upon her ugly face.

"I'm not letting some overstuffed billy goat ruin my plans!" the wicked fairy fumed and shot a lightning bolt from her scepter towards Fill-Up.

The fat goat leaped back in fear, managing to briefly miss the crackle of energy.

"Quick! Change me back!" Fill-Up pleaded to the fairies.

"Gee, I don't know," Naggy replied reluctantly. "I think being a goat fits your appetite better."

"Change me back now!" the Prince demanded.

"All right! All right! Jeez, don't get so testy!"

Naggy twirled her wand, and in a flash Fill-Up was transformed back to his normal, pudgy self. The Prince look back at the witch in a mixture of fear and anger. He wasn't about to let this grotesque creature get away with keeping him from his beloved.

Picking up the stick that the fairies has given him earlier, Fill-Up ran to Freakzella, brandishing the makeshift weapon into the air.

However, the second he was about to thrust the stick in the evil fairy's face, the witch grabbed it in a flash and held it in her arms. Yanking it one side, Freakzella wrestled it out of Fill-Up's grasp.

"You poor, pitiful fool!" the sorceress sneered. "Do you think you can actually defeat the mistress of all evil?! I am all power! I am invincible!"

A million alternatives ran through the Prince's mind of how to defeat this deity of evil. Thinking of nothing remotely good, Fill-Up quickly poked Freakzella in the eyes.

"AHHHH!" the witch cried out in pain, as she held her hands over her eyes.

The chubby lad took this opportunity to run towards the castle, but was sent tumbling to the ground as the wicked fairy tripped him with her scepter.

"Owwww," Fill-Up groaned as he laid on the ground in pain.

Looking back up, he witnessed Freakzella looming over with an expression of pure hatred.

"You'll pay dearly for that mistake, you sad, pudgy excuse for future royalty!" the dark fairy threatened as she clenched her teeth.

A whirlpool of black smoke and green flames suddenly began to envelope itself around Freakzella. Fill-Up looked upon her in fear, as he saw it continually cover her. The ground began to rumble as loud as thunder, until at last the smog suddenly cleared and before the future Prince stood a horrendous sight.

Freakzella had transformed herself into a hideous, gigantic...five foot long Gila monster.

Fill-Up looked back at the reptile with a raised eyebrow. "Uhhh...that's it?" he asked.

"What do you mean that's it?!" Freakzella shouted back.

"Well, I thought you would turn into something, I don't know...more menacing. Like a dragon or something."

"Nah, dragons have been done to death," the reptile explained. "Last week I killed another prince by turning into a dragon. Get's to be a bore after a while. But I still have jaws that are able to bite you in half."

Quicker than a lightning flash, Freakzella lunged at Fill-Up and snapped at him with her wide jaws.

With surprise agility, the Prince managed to scramble up to his feet and away from the creature. Picking up the nearby stick, he swung it towards the reptile, however Freakzella merely bit it and snapped the wood in half.

Fill-Up looked down at the half-bitten piece of wood pitifully. "This isn't good."

Freakzella began to creep around the Prince in a circle as she chuckled. Fill-Up equally turned with her, never taking his eyes off the reptilian fairy.

"This appears to be a good meal," the Gila monster chuckled. "Plump Prince ala mode."

"Quick! We have to do something!" Baggy was beginning to panic.

"I got it!" Maggie chimed in.

The periwinkle fairy pointed her wand down at Freakzella and pixie dust spread itself around the reptile. Slowly, the Gila monster began to grow, until it was twice as big as it originally had been. The wicked fairy only laughed even more, as now her jaws were wide enough that she could swallow Fill-Up completely whole.

"Now look at what you did, ya dunderhead!" Naggy shouted.

"Oops, I guess I got the spell in reverse," Maggie tapped the wand upside her head. "Stupid thing never works right!"

"Would you three quit helping me already!" Fill-Up shouted at the fairies.

"Fine! You're on your own then, Poppin' Fresh!" Naggy huffed back.

Freakzella continued to lunge closer to the pudgy gentleman, her jaws opening wide for her dinner.

Fill-Up ran through a list of ideas of what to do at this moment. He always hated to be in a position where he had to think fast. He would just always naturally panic. Like the time when he was a child, his mother and father had hired that clown with the trained monkey for his tenth birthday party. The monkey had jumped onto his head, and he flew into a panic running around the room before he knocked down the clown. The monkey then had leaped onto the clown's face and attacked, smearing the make up and tearing out orange hair. The clown then went into a frenzy, accidentally fell onto a hot stove, setting his clothes on fire before he fell upon the drapes and subsequently set the whole kitchen ablaze.

Fill-Up shuddered at the remembrance of that past incident.

Freakzella continued to pace around with anticipation of eating the chubby Prince. Fill-Up nervously wrung his hands. He wished that he had a snack right now to calm him down in a time like this.

...Wait a minute! Snack! Hoping his plan would work, Fill-Up quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped Hostess cake.

The Gila monster's body tensed and suddenly lunged towards Fill-Up in a flash. Quickly as he could, the chubby gentleman whipped the cake and it made a swift landing right into Freakzella's mouth.

The wicked fairy stopped in her tracks as the cake landed into her mouth. With a bewildered look upon her reptile face, Freakzella began to cough and gag.

"AAARGHHH!" the witch cried out in pure disgust. "IT TASTES SO AWFUL! HOW CAN YOU EAT A TON OF THESE ALL DAY LONG?!"

Fill-Up just shrugged his shoulders back. "I dunno. I seem to be the only one who really likes to eat them."

The witch continued to flail about wildly, trying her best to spit out the horrible tasting cake. However, the sweet only continued to go deeper into the evil fairy's mouth, before she finally swallowed it whole.

Woozily swaying from side to side, Freakzella finally collapsed to the ground, and groaned in defeat.

Fill-Up looked down at the surrendering lizard in complete awe. Even though she was pure evil and had tried to eat him, he couldn't help but felt a slight twinge of guilt at seeing a creature in this condition.

"Um, are you going to be all right?" Fill-Up asked.

"Stop your jabberin' already and go wake up Dawn!" Naggy

"Oh!" Fill-Up immediately brightened up and ran into the castle's courtyard to rescue his beloved.

Baggy turned and looked at the defeated Freakzella with a cruel grin. "Now then, what should we do with the so-called mistress of all evil?"

* * *

A big thanks as always again to my wonderful editor Aquarian Wolf. 


	6. Happily Ever After

Fill-Up quickly dashed through the main corridors of the grand castle, until he reached the winding stairway he had followed Dawn up earlier. The young Prince bounded up the staircase and discovered his young beloved still lying upon the floor of the moldy, old tower in a position that didn't look too comfortable.

"Hmm, you would at least think the fairies would have bothered to lay her down on a bed," Fill-Up muttered.

The chubby gentleman couldn't help but smile as he looked upon the sleeping Princess as she snored loudly. She was the most lovely, young woman he had ever seen, and she was about to become his wife. It all seemed to be some sort of impossible dream to the young man.

Bending down to her side, Fill-Up raised Dawn's head in his palm, and tenderly placed a light kiss upon her lips. In an instant, the Princess's eyes fluttered opened as she smiled, while looking upon the Prince's face.

Sitting up, Dawn wrapped her arms tightly around Fill-Up and hugged him as hard as she could.

Fill-Up coughed and wheezed back in response. "Um...Dawn, not to spoil the moment...but you're, um, kinda choking me."

"Oh, sorry," the Princess blushed and let her grasp go. Instead, she slipped her hand into Fill-Up's palm and held it tightly. Dawn looked up and examined his plump face with a curious frown.

"Uh, Fill-Up..." she began in an uncertain tone. "If you don't mind me asking but, what the heck happened to you?! You're all covered in mud and dirt, and you smell just like a goat!"

"I just had a little run with a giant lizard," Fill-Up nonchalantly replied.

"Giant lizard?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you see there was this witch who was freaky beyond all nature, and she captured me, and locked me away in this cell in a shack. And then the fairies came along and rescued me, and I tried to run back here to wake you up from the curse. But the witch stopped me by surrounding the castle with a giant field of grass, but I managed to eat my way through. Then the evil fairy turned herself into this giant lizard that tried to eat me, but I managed to stop her by throwing one of my snacks into her mouth," Fill-Up now was almost beginning to pant trying to explain what had just happened in one breath. "And now here I am."

The Princess looked back with a look of shock upon her face that quickly furrowed into one of concern and disbelief. She raised her hand and placed it on Fill-Up's shoulder.

"Fill-Up, are you sure that you didn't eat a bad Tasty Cake or something?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"What?! No!" The Prince rejected the notion. "It's all true I tell you! I know it may sound a little hard to believe but it did happen..."

Fill-Up stopped his sentence as his glance wandered over to the tower window. The sun was now just beginning to peer over the horizon as daylight was approaching.

"Ohmygosh!" the pudgy gentleman exclaimed. "Dawn's almost here!"

"What do you mean? I'm right here," his fiancee answered.

"No, I mean the sunrise type of dawn," Fill-Up answered, laughing. "We have to get ready for the wedding in the hall. Everybody is probably waiting."

Fill-Up helped his future bride up off the floor, and they walked down the tower stairs together to their chambers.

Fill-Up took a sniff of the air around him and commented, "I think though I had better wash up first."

"You should. We don't want the guests passing out from the stink," Dawn retorted, while she ruffled his messy brown hair.

"Ha ha."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the grand banquet hall, the King, Queen, and Moobert were still recuperating from the ogre attack that had distracted the entire celebration. The royal family and the guards had spent the entire night, and now into the early hours of the morning, trying to stop the ogre that had been released from the dungeons. 

The royal banquet hall was now a complete mess, with most of the guests of gentry and nobility visibly shaken by the attack. A huge, monstrous sized opening had been broken through the wall on the far side of the chamber, where the beast finally escaped from the castle.

One of the royal guards marched up to the throne towards the King and Queen, as the couple were busily trying to stamp out a fire that was setting one of the tapestries ablaze.

"Your majesties, we've just found that the fairies have escaped from a cell," the guard replied.

"I KNEW IT!" Steffie erupted to his wife. "I knew it was those three flying pests! They're always the cause of when something goes wrong!"

"YOO-HOO! KINGY!" Naggy called out mockingly.

Steffie and Vera immediately turned around to find the three fairies there standing in the doorway. All three of them displayed wide grins on their elderly faces.

"YOU!" the King screamed in anguish. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR UGLY, OLD FACES IN THIS COURT AGAIN! I OUGHT TO HAVE YOU BANISHED FOREVER!"

"WHAT?!" Naggy and Maggie both exclaimed in unison.

The two fairies lifted off into the air to murder Steffie for that comment, but were held back by Baggy.

"Would you two please be civil for once?!" Baggy reprimanded.

"Let us go!" the aqua fairy shouted back.

"Nobody dares call us ugly and old!" Maggie shouted back.

Baggy pulled the two down to the ground with a hard yank of their dresses, and pushed them behind her.

"Your majesties," Baggy calmly replied as she approached the King and Queen. "We have only returned so that we may present Fill-Up and Dawn with a wedding gift to show our appreciation."

"You can show your appreciation by sticking your gift where the sun don't shine, and hit the road!" Steffie shouted. "Because you're never allowed here in this kingdom again. EVER!"

"Nobody talks to us that way!" Maggie erupted.

The normally calm fairy was suddenly at her boiling point, and couldn't hold back any longer. With a flick of her wand, she aimed directly at Steffie and sent a beam of pixie dust flying towards him. In a puff of smoke, the tyrannical King had disappeared and in his place was an ugly, green toad.

The now amphibious Steffie looked up at his wife. "Don't just stand there, woman! Do something!" he croaked in response.

"I shall!" Vera spat back at him. Turning to the fairies, the Queen nodded in response. "Good work! I think I like my husband better this way."

"You traitor!" the King shouted back at his wife.

"Oh stuff it already!" Vera shouted back. "Maybe you'll finally realize just how pompous and small you really are!"

"Hey, that gives me an idea!" Moobert chimed in. "How about we serve frog legs on the menu today for the banquet?"

"I think that sounds like a marvelous idea!" Vera exclaimed back.

"I'll have you all arrested for treason!" the frog King ranted back.

The Queen and Moobert suddenly approached the tiny toad, and gave menacing glares down at the King.

"Don't you dare come near me!" the amphibian bellowed back.

Hopping along, the King retreated behind his throne away from his wife and best friend.

The sound of the orchestra striking up a tune suddenly interrupted the commotion in the room, as the banquet hall's doors opened wide. Walking their way through the crowd, Fill-Up and Dawn approached the throne, outfitted in their wedding apparel. The young couple had one another close as they gazed happily to each other.

Stopping at the throne, the young couple looked upon their respective parents. Vera hugged her future son-in-law, while Moobert equally gave a welcoming hug to Dawn.

Turning over to the fairies, Fill-Up and Dawn smiled at them with grateful glances of appreciation.

"Dawn, Fill-Up," Baggy responded to them. "Before the ceremony, the three of us contributed to this one gift that I'll think you both will enjoy. Especially you Fill-Up, after all you went through."

"What's that?" the plump Prince asked curiously.

Baggy whirled around to the nearby doorway and clicked her fingers. "We would like you to meet, your new court jester!"

Begrudgingly entering the room, Freakzella slowly stomped in, defeated and humiliated. The wicked fairy was outfitted in a garish dress of red and yellow stripes that was covered entirely with bells. A jester's hat equally outfitted with bells, rested atop the witch's green face. In her hands, she carried a jingling court jester stick, with a tiny carving of her smiling head on it

The young couple immediately burst out into fits of laughter at the sight, especially Fill-Up who now felt the tables were turned.

Naggy poked the witch in the back with her wand. "Go on and say it."

"Must I?" Freakzella groaned in response.

"DO IT!" Naggy commanded.

Freakzella let out an exasperated sigh. "Hey, hey kids! It's me, Freaky the Clown! Woooohooo!" the witch repeated the lines the fairies had instructed very flatly.

"No! You're doing it wrong! You have to say it enthusiastically! Like 'Heeeeeeeeeeeey kids!'" Naggy reprimanded the witch.

"If I had my scepter right now, the three of you would be little charred clumps of ash!" Freakzella hissed.

"Not anymore!" Maggie chimed in. Holding the wicked fairy's scepter in her hands, Maggie thrust the staff down on her extended knee and snapped the object in half.

"NOOOOOOO!" Freakzella cried. She fell to the floor in a crumbled heap as she clutched the remains of her scepter. "My magic! It's gone!"

"Awww, poor Freaky," Baggy mockingly tried to sound sympathetic. "I know just the thing that will cheer you up!

The witch looked up at the fuchsia fairy. "What's that?"

"Entertaining the children!"

Lifting up Freakzella, the three fairies tossed the jester into a group of the royal subjects' children. The wicked fairy looked up, and mustered a fake smile towards the kids.

"Heh, hello there," she greeted.

Running over to the nearby banquet table, the children immediately picked up a tray full of eggs and gleefully began pelting Freakzella with them. Defeated, the witch slumped down in the corner as the children began to continue their barrage.

Dawn and Fill-Up laughed at the spectacle, before they turned around and smiled at the fairies. The Princess kneeled down and hugged the three old women.

"Thank you so much for bringing me up in the swamps all those years," Dawn gratefully told them. She stood up again and wrapped her hand tightly into Fill-Up's clasp. "I really appreciate it."

"My only regret is that you would have turned out more straight-laced and hadn't become a damn hippy!" Naggy grumbled.

"Naggy, shut your pie-hole!" Baggy hushed back.

"Thank you for everything you've done to help me too," Fill-Up chimed in. He glanced over and looked at Dawn, giving her a beaming smile. "I wouldn't have been able to find happiness without the help of you three."

"We just hope that the two of you will be very happy," Baggy smiled back.

"And I hope that you lay off some of the cakes once in a while, Doughboy!" Naggy barked back, as she poked Fill-Up's belly with her wand.

The other two fairies glared back at Naggy, but Fill-Up just laughed the comment off.

The orchestra suddenly began to strike up a tune, and filled the great hall with a lilting waltz. Fill-Up turned his head and smiled at Dawn.

"Care to have a dance before our wedding?" he playfully asked the Princess.

Not able to contain her happiness, Dawn beamed a broad smile back at him. "I'd love to."

Taking her by the hand, Fill-Up lead his fiancee out to the dance floor. The couple smiled as they looked into each other's face with beaming joy. To them, it seemed like all of what was happening at the moment was completely surreal. The young couple could have never imagined that they would have fallen in love together this way, or even find somebody as special as the one they were marrying today.

The fairies looked back at the dancing couple and sighed with happiness.

"Well, I suppose we best be on our way," Baggy instructed the other two.

"Be on our way?!" Naggy asked in disbelief. "We come all this way to help save these two, and we're not even going to stick around for the wedding? We're not some Mary Poppins who just sings a ridiculous nonsense song, and then leaves when our work is done!"

"Mary who?!" Baggy asked, completely befuddled.

"You're not the only fairy who traveled to the future, you know!"

"Well, you can stick around! But I'm blowing out of here!" Baggy replied in a huff. "Come on, Maggie!"

Baggy quickly flew up towards the ceiling, before finally disappearing in a puff of pixie dust. Maggie quickly followed suit and disappeared with the self-proposed leader.

"Fine!" Naggy grumbled. "Nobody ever waits for anyone, anymore!"

The aqua fairy proceeded to fly up after the other two, but stopped and took one last look at the happily dancing couple. Gigging devilishly, she waved her wand towards Fill-Up and promptly disappeared.

The young couple proceeded to dance together, but the pudgy Prince noticed that he was starting to stumble slightly.

Dawn looked at him with a concerned expression. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, just feels kind of awkward dancing all of a sudden," he replied.

Looking around the room, the chubby lad began to notice that everyone was trying to restrain fits of laughter. He continued to stagger around, and finally looked and realized what was the cause. He suddenly stopped dancing and broke out of Dawn's embrace.

"AHHH!" Fill-Up shouted as he looked down upon what had just happened to him. From the top of his stomach on down, he had been turned into a fat, gray goat once again. No wonder he had problems dancing a few minutes ago; it was probably very cumbersome to try and dance with hooves.

Dawn looked back at Fill-Up in surprise, but quickly soon burst into fits of giggles. She tried her best to contain laughter, however the sight of her pudgy, half-goat fiancé sent her into a fit of snickers.

"I bet Naggy is the one behind this," Fill-Up grumbled at he looked down at his new goat stomach and hind-legs. Looking up, the Prince noticed Dawn's face reddening with laugher at the sight.

"I'm glad you find this so hysterical," Fill-Up sarcastically commented.

"I'm...hee, hee...sorry," Dawn answered. She cleared her throat, and managed to choke down her laughter. She walked over and hugged Fill-Up. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that we can get Naggy to change you back when she comes by to visit again."

"I just hope that will be sometime soon," Fill-Up grumbled.

Dawn laughed and gave her Prince a big kiss. Fill-Up was so taken aback by her sign of affection that his face blushed a bright shade of red. Immediately at Dawn's kiss, his goat features faded away, and the plump gentleman was once back again to his normal self.

"Looks like that true love's kiss works on any spell," Fill-Up commented, as he chuckled back.

The Prince returned a great kiss of gratitude back to Dawn, along with a loving smile. Taking his hand into hers, the couple continued to dance along on the ballroom floor to the waltz. Fill-Up was too captivated at looking into the Princess's bright green eyes, to even notice that he was still left with having a small goat tail.

Moobert stared back at his son in disbelief, as he noticed the goat tail sticking out. "But look at his tail..."

"Shhh," Vera interrupted. She looked over and smiled at the couple. "Don't spoil their moment."

This moment had now seemed like a dream come true for both Dawn and Fill-Up. At last, they had found the special someone they had been searching together for in life. And they were destined to live happily ever after with one another.

* * *

I hope everyone's who read this story has enjoyed it. I love to hear your final thoughts on what you think of it. Right now, I have an idea for a sequel story to this that I hope you'll all enjoy. 

Also, another big thanks to Aquarian Wolf with helping edit. I can't tell her how much I appreciate it.


End file.
